How to Tell You
by gpgurl50
Summary: This is a story based on the movie D.E.B.S. in which Lucy goes to the D.E.B.S. academy.
1. Chapter 1

Just a story I'm working on.

Disclaimer: I do not own D.E.B.S. or any of its characters.

Chapter 1

Lucy Diamond sat in her 3rd period class, "Techniques of Criminal Masterminds," bored out of her mind. She knew all of this already. Hell, she still got Christmas cards from some of the people mentioned. It was hard to believe she was even here, a sophomore at the D.E.B.S. academy.

It all started 2 years ago, when her heart got broken, the worst time yet. She was on her way to Reykjavik when she decided to tie off all her loose ends. She eliminated the the Shaffer's, stole all the diamonds she needed to pay off all her mercenaries (and of course Scud), and per her mother's last wish got her honorary diploma, which led her to taking the S.A.T.

The D.E.B.S. had two choices. They could capture the notorious Lucy Diamond or be the only agency in the world to tame her. She got only 3 points off the perfect score, which made her second in the entire D.E.B.S. history. Only behind poster child Amy Bradshaw. With that they welcomed her with...semi-opened arms.

The bell rang and she flew out the door. She laughed at the thought that a mere few years ago, she had the world trembling in fear and now she was just like the rest of these Pablovian dogs fleeing at the sound of a bell ringing. She looked around the halls and still saw those looks of disgust from her classmates. Everyone knew why they let her in, but none of them were going to forgive her for her past. Well, no one except...her.

Lucy was paying so much attention to everyone else, she didn't pay attention to the fact her own shoelaces were untied and fell on her face, and the rest of her books were scattered along the hall. A bunch of laughter erupted from the crowd around her. They were quickly silenced by one of her glares.

'Oh shit.' She thought. The fear in their eyes was five times worse than the laughing. She looked back in front of her to see a pair of legs standing a few inches from her face.

"Get up soldier, and lose the clumsiness." Lucy looked up to see it was Max Brewer standing above her. Leader of the top squad of the academy and one of the three people in the whole building who wasn't afraid of her.

"I see your back from your mission in Geneva, Max." Lucy said, picking up the rest of the books.

"That's Top Squad Leader Brewer to you, Reynolds." Max said, still planted in front of her.

"Leave her alone, Max." A soft voice said, from behind her. Lucy got up and saw Amy Bradshaw standing not two feet from her. She felt herself grin ear to ear.

"Hi Amy!" Lucy said, flashing a grin.  
"Hey Lucy. Excuse Max, we just got back from our debriefing and we haven't slept in 32 hours." Amy said.

"Really? You still look as beautiful as ever-" Lucy said, before getting interrupted.

"That's enough talking Scrub." Max said, "Don't you have to go and do some studying or something? Let's go Amy." With that Max pushed passed her and to their car, with Amy mouthing 'Sorry' and following Max out the door with Janet and Dominique at her side.

"Just wait Max and I'll show you who the scrub really is." Lucy said to herself, breaking into a mischievous grin.


	2. Chapter 2

1Chapter 2

Amy got out of the shower and climbed into bed. She finally relaxed for the first time in days. Silence besides the rhythmic beating of the hot water on her back was enough to perfectly unwind her from the mission in Geneva.

Max was mad that Ms. Petrie would dare give the top squad a mere surveillance mission for 48 hours. The other three girls were happy with the mission though. Janet got to read and reply to e-mails from Scud. Dominique got the phone numbers of several of the government watch members in the area. Amy was the most content of them all, simply listening to a mix cd from Lucy.

She couldn't figure out why Max, Dominique, and Amy herself were the only ones in the school that weren't afraid of her. Max sized Lucy up the first day she entered in the academy and simply said, "I could take her."

Dominique's date didn't show up one day, Lucy stopped by and... no one really knows what happened after that. As for Amy, since the day they met, Lucy had been as wonderful a friend as anyone could be. They started to spend time together and became very close, if only Lucy would stop the flirting...There was no harm in it, Amy just couldn't figure out why she always blushed and felt so awkward when Lucy did it.

Janet still didn't trust her though, which was odd, since she was so in love with Scud. Janet still remained set in the fact that if she turned her back on Lucy, she would get stabbed, kidnapped, or worse...No one really knew what worse could possibly be, but oh well.

The phone rang, startling Amy out of her almost sleep. She sighed and reached over to the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey babe." Bobby said. Amy rolled her eyes. His voice was getting more on her nerves by the day.

"Hey Bobby." Amy said, not hiding the annoyance in her voice.

"What's with the attitude?" Bobby asked. 'So dense.' Amy thought to herself.

"It's just been a really long day and I don't feel like talking." Amy said.

"Whatever." Bobby said, and Amy heard the dial tone. She knew she should be offended, but she was actually glad she didn't have to listen to him. The phone rang again.

"Bobby, I'm serious! Leave me alone!" Amy yelled.

"Um...this isn't Bobby." A soft voice said.

"Lucy? I'm sorry, I thought you were Bobby. I was trying to sleep and he called." Amy said.  
"Oh yeah. I forgot you hadn't slept yet. It's lunch and I was just doing some criminal profiling for Wagner's class and started wondering how you were doing. I'll call you back later." Lucy said quickly.

"NO! I mean, aren't you having trouble in that class?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, I mean, I don't like the idea of having to profile my ex-friends as well as myself. Everything isn't as black and white as it seems." Lucy said.

"Well, classes aren't about exactly what's the truth, especially at this school. It's about what the teachers want. I'll come over and help you study right now, just let me get dressed." Amy said, getting up.

"I thought you needed to sleep." Lucy said, though the smile was evident in her voice.

"I'll sleep later. I mean, it's for educational purposes. How could I not help?" Amy asked rhetorically, slipping into some jeans.

"Well, ok, just come over when your ready." Lucy said, excitedly.

"I'll see you in a bit." Amy said, hanging up the phone with a huge smile. Sleep was now the furthest thing from her mind. 


	3. Chapter 3

1Chapter 3

Lucy rushed to clean her room before Amy arrived. Some people had rooms to fit their personalities. Lucy just had a room in all black, with a bed of black silk, a black laptop, and a black desk. It might actually fit her personality, all things considered, but she was just shooting for staying under the radar.

Her room wasn't as clean as it could be, but the only thing she was a really concerned about hiding was a picture of Amy she had on her dresser. She got it from Dominique's room one night. She was always willing to steal it if need be. Though, she did turn over a new leaf when she entered the D.E.B.S. This was the closest she had ever been to being perfect at something.

Still, a picture of Amy Bradshaw just lying around? 'That picture needed to be appreciated in the only way it can be. By none other than me.' Lucy reasoned to herself. It was true. Dominique practically gave her the picture saying she never really liked Amy anyway.

Lucy decided the underwear drawer was the safest place. Lucy figured if there was ever a need for Amy to be going through Lucy's underwear drawer, the fact her picture happened to be there should be the farthest thing from her mind. She closed the drawer and simultaneously heard a soft knock on the door. Right on time.

"Hey- What are you doing here?" Lucy asked, going from happy to annoyed in a split second.

"Move loser, look I don't like the fact that you're copying my look." Max said, letting herself in Lucy's room.

"What are you talking about and why now?" Lucy said, trying to push Max out the door before Amy got there.

"I volunteered to help organize the D.E.B.S. database for Ms. Petrie, so I was going through all the full body renders of all the cadets and I saw you sampling my style." Max said.

"You're not even borderline anymore. You're full on psychotic aren't you?" Lucy said, shaking her head.

"Don't back talk to your superior, soldier. I don't want to have to regulate on your ass." Max said.

"To regulate on my ass, wouldn't you have to remove your lips from Ms. Petrie's ass? Also, this is the start of the new term, and you just became top squad yesterday. You can't pull rank on me. Especially over something so stupid. How exactly am I "copying" your style?" Lucy said, using the quotation fingers.

"Well, I admit you do ok, with the BARELY buttoned shirt, and short plaid skirts, even though you're copying Dominique, but I could care less about that." Max said. "My problem is the combat boots you're sporting."  
"Fine, ok, fine. I'll make you a deal. I had to close down all my accounts, when I decided to live the clean life and I am virtually broke besides the money the academy gives me. I could either wear the combat boots or whatever you buy me. I'm an 8 1/2 by the way." Lucy said, opening the door to kick Max out only to reveal Amy.

"I cannot and will not pay for your fashion taste, maggot." Max said, thoroughly enjoying the fact, she could now pull rank.

"Fine, whatever, get out!" Lucy said, glaring at Max, then turning and flashing Amy a million dollar grin.

"Amy? What are you doing here?" Max asked.

"I was gonna help Lucy study. What are you doing here? Or is it personal, I could leave?" Amy offered, back away.

"No!" Max and Lucy said in unison.

"Like I would have anything to do with her. Just don't tell anyone I was here. I am a badass ruler of this school. Last thing I need people to think is that I have feelings of any kind for anyone. Except for you and the rest of the squad. My FRIENDS." Max said, giving Lucy a pointed look. 

"Later." She said, walking out.

"Is she acting a little angrier than usual?" Lucy said.

"She heard Ms. Petrie took someone off the international squad for being too lenient on criminals, so Max is trying to set herself apart from the crowd." Amy said, with a chuckle.

"That girl needs to be de-clawed." Lucy half-joked.

"Yeah." Amy said, looking at her shoes.

"Oh, come in." Lucy said, moving out of the doorway. Amy walked in and Lucy shut the door.

"So..." They both said, standing there awkwardly.


	4. Chapter 4

1Chapter 4

"Do you want something to drink?" Lucy asked.

"Do you have anything to drink?" Amy asked, with a chuckle.

"Are you still one of those selected monitors who reports when girls have liquor in their rooms?"

"Yeah..." Amy said, with a little smile.

"Then no, nothing." Lucy said, looking around.

"So, what exactly are you having trouble with?" Amy asked, pulling up another chair to Lucy's desk.

"Well, it's not really a problem learning. It's just..." Lucy sat down, looking instantly exhausted. "I don't like analyzing my... well... friends and I don't like analyzing the ones I don't know, because they remind me of analyzing my friends."

"I'm sorry. I guess I didn't realize how hard this is for you." Amy said.

"Me either. I just wanted to be at least close to being perfect at something. I never even wanted to be a criminal. I love a life a crime, but...I just felt I had to do it, for my parents. My mom was an assassin, my dad was a crime lord, and I was their only kid, you know?"

"What did you want to be?" Amy asked, unconsciously stroking Lucy's arm.

"I wanted to be a pirate." Lucy said, looking Amy in the eye and showing a grin. Amy laughed. "What?"

"Pirates are criminals."

"Oh."

"It's ok. I didn't want to go here either. I was all set to go to an art school in Barcelona. I even had a scholarship. Then this man comes up to me with an envelope saying I got accepted to Jameson University. I was like 'I didn't apply to Jameson University.'"

"The government's weird like that." Lucy said.

"Yeah." Amy said, seeming far away for a second, before shaking her head and gesturing to the textbooks. "Let's just put this away for awhile. What's something you liked to do before you became a D.E.B.? ...That's legal." Amy asked.

"...Legal...nothing...not a thing." Lucy said, with a laugh.

"Well, ok. How about I draw a picture of you? A little sketch. I can't say for sure it's gonna be good-" Amy said, before being interrupted.

"SURE!" Lucy said, jumping on the bed. "I don't suppose this is a nude sketch?" Lucy asked. Amy cocked an eyebrow trying desperately not to blush. "Didn't think so. Ok, start sketching away." Amy looked around for blank sheet of paper and a sharp enough pencil. Finally finding both, she pulled up a chair, and started making a basic outline of Lucy.

"Quick question?" Lucy said.

"Yes?" Amy asked, still scribbling.

"Do you sketch everyone? Do you sketch Bobby? Or is there a specific reason you want a picture of me lying around?" Lucy asked, with a seductive grin. Amy blushed.

"You can't talk if I'm sketching." Amy said. 'Damn, pretty flimsy excuse.' Amy thought to herself.

'Pretty flimsy excuse.' Lucy thought to herself. She would have teased her more, but she already got the blush she was waiting for. 'Progress...' Lucy thought with a sly grin and let Amy get back to her sketching.


	5. Chapter 5

1Chapter 5

Amy headed back to her room tired. She finished a few reasonable sketches of Lucy and let her keep one. She also helped her finish her homework. If she wanted to make it in the spy world, she'd just have to keep up the hard work. Amy wanted her to make it for some reason she wasn't quite sure of. She was only sure of one thing, and that was if she woke up and found Lucy missing one day, it wouldn't feel right at all.

As Amy opened the door to her new squad house, she shared with Dom, Janet, and Max, she heard voices. One voice she identified as the one she did not want to deal with again.

"Bobby?" Amy called.

"Hey babe." Bobby said, strutting over to her, with Janet and Dominique at his side.

"What are you doing here?" Amy asked, flat.

"See how hostile she is to me?" Bobby said to Janet, with a small pout. Janet strode up to Amy.

"Amy. Why are you so hostile to him. He came all the way out here to see you. He doesn't appreciate that." Janet said, in her trademark annoying yet adorable whiney voice.

"Thank you, Janet." Amy said, coldly. She didn't mean to sound so harsh, but it did the trick and Janet shut up.

"As always, you are bore-eng. I'm going to zee night club down zee street. Goodbye." Dominique said, gliding out the door. Amy and Bobby glared at Janet to leave them alone.

"Oh yeah, I forgot I was s'posed to be...somewhere else entirely. Bye Bobby." Janet said, running up the stairs.

"Look, Bobby. I want you to stop coming over unannounced and calling me obsessively. It's annoying." Amy said.

"Hey, most women would kill for a guy to have traits like mine." Bobby said, crossing his arms to draw attention to his muscles. Amy rolled her eyes at how shallow he was.

"Well, I haven't slept in about 40 hours and it's starting to get to ME!" Amy shouted.

"You had eight hours to sleep since I last called. Where were you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Were you with some other guy? Was it Scott? I swear I'll kill that guy."

"I wasn't with Scott...I'm not even terribly sure who that is. I was tutoring one of the sophomores." Amy said.  
"For eight hours?!" Bobby asked incredulously.

"Yes, ok! She needed help! You know I can't turn away from people who need my help."

"You don't help me when I have..."certain" needs." Bobby said, raising an eyebrow and using quotation fingers.

"Well, maybe if I didn't see you or talk to you every minute of the day, I would have a chance to miss you and possibly even...desire you." Amy said. She didn't know why she felt she had to choke out the last part.

"Well, fine. I won't come around as much ok. Before I go though, tell me who you were tutoring." Bobby said. She wanted to tell him off, but this was her only chance to get Bobby out the door and he was being reasonable. 'FOR ONCE!' Amy thought.

"Lucy Diamond." Amy said.

"That little criminal? How could you even stand her. She has evil roots, does evil things and is just plain evil!" Bobby yelled. Amy suddenly adopted a protective rage.

"She's a good person, with good intentions, who does good things. Now get out of here!" Amy yelled, pushing him out the door.

"Hey! What the-" Was the last thing Amy heard Bobby say, before shutting the door on him.

"I heard all the yelling. What's going on?" Max said, coming out of the kitchen with a concerned look.

"Nothing. Bobby was just being an ass." Amy said, glaring at the door Bobby just departed from.

"He's always an ass. You should just dump him." Max said, heading to the living room.

"I just might. Goodnight Max." Amy called, heading up to her room.

"Goodnight Amy." Max called.


	6. Chapter 6

1Ch 6

"I broke up with Bobby." Amy said, on the D.E.B.S. way to breakfast.

"I thought he was sweet." Janet said.

"He's an ass." Max said.

"Oui." Dominique said.

"What?" Amy said."WE-EE." Dominique said, annoyed.

"Why did you break up with him?" Janet asked.

"I wanna be in love." Amy admitted, mostly to herself.

"What?!" Janet yelled, over the noise of the radio and the speeding car.

"I WANNA BE IN LOVE!" Amy said, as Max killed the engine.

"Why are you shouting?" Janet said. Amy merely rolled her eyes and headed inside the cafeteria. All the girls said Hi to Mr. P as they sat down.

"Sit down, girls. I have bad news. Luke Hemmingway has robbed another bank and the government has decided to take action." Mr. Phipps said, as the holographic screen illuminated with footage from the break in.

"What's so bad about it that we have to take action?" Max asked.

"Well, the thing is we're understaffed at the moment. We are using you, our top squad, and the highest  
scoring sophomores, since they are the only ones not on missions currently, as well as the FBI. Max, you as always are squad leader. You and your team will hand pick the sophomores and Bobby Matthews will be your second." Mr. Phipps said.

"Bobby? I broke up with him this morning." Amy said, looking annoyed. 'Damn, I just got rid of him and now...'

"I'm sorry, Amy. That is unfortunate. This is however a very important task for the entire country. You're gonna have to get passed this." Mr. Phipps said, with a stern but caring look.

"Yes sir." Amy said.

"Good. Now that you're in the team spirit, I just got the perfect idea for you to spite Bobby on your  
mission and serve your country." Mr. Phipps said. Amy raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Hemmingway is almost the perfect thief. He only has one weakness that clouds his judgement...Blondes."

Amy didn't have classes for the rest of the day, so while the rest of the squad went shopping, she went  
back to the house to sleep. Upon arriving on the walkway, she saw Lucy sitting on her doorstep and  
scramble to get up as Amy climbed the steps to the house.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Amy asked, with a smile.

"I just wanted to show you what I did with my sketch." Lucy said, and from behind her back pulled out a medium sized box.

"Come in." Amy said, opening the door and leading Lucy to her bedroom. Amy sat on her bed and Lucy did the same. Amy opened the box and revealed the contents to be a picture of Lucy, as well as the sketch of Lucy in a silver frame. Also in the box was a single red rose.

"Thank you. This is the sweetest thing, anyone ever got for me." Amy said. Lucy flashed a broad grin. 'That has to be the cutest smile I've ever seen.' Amy thought. "I broke up with Bobby."

"Good. He was an ass." Lucy said. 

"It sucks though, because we have to do a mission with him now and a bunch of FBI and sophomores from here- Hey, you could be on our team!" Amy said rapidly.

"Let's slow down, so those of us not experimenting with caffine pills can understand." Lucy joked.

"We're hand picking sophomores to go on this mission with us. You could be on our team. Keep me from killing Bobby. Please." Amy said, with the most enticing pout she could muster. She didn't need it though. Lucy was already sold.

"Sure. Of course I'll do it. What is the mission anyway?" Lucy asked.

"We're going after this guy named Luke Hemmingway." Amy said, only to see that Lucy had paled considerably.

"Are you ok?" Amy asked concerned. She started rubbing circles on her back.

"Yeah... I'm...Yeah, I'm fine. So, what are you doing now?" Lucy asked.

"I was gonna sleep..." Amy said.

"Oh, you go ahead...but do you mind if I just stay here for awhile. I don't really wanna be alone."  
Lucy said.

"Yeah, sure." Amy said. She got into a comfortable position on the bed and motioned for Lucy to join her. Lucy flashed a small smile and cuddled next to her. 


	7. Chapter 7

1Chapter 7

Lucy walked back to her dorm with conflicting emotions. One of the happiest moments of her life had just been lying next to Amy. Now she was even broken up with Bobby, and they had however long that mission takes to get even closer.

However, there was a problem lurking in the back of her mind. Luke Hemmingway. Luke used to be one of her best friends, back in the stealing days. Lucy, Luke, Julie, and Kyle were inseparable because they were the best thieves in the world.

Unfortunately as time wore on, Kyle was killed on a job and Julie retired and was arrested by the government, and is still in for her 25 year sentence. That left only Luke and Lucy, but things were still going fine until that fateful day...

They went on separate missions. Lucy was handling a mission in Spain and Luke was handling one in Canada. When Lucy returned to her hideout in Australia, she heard that Luke had opened fire 16 times in the course of the robbery, and killed four people, only two of which were guards. When Luke got home, he was greeted with an empty hideout.

Lucy gathered her people and had moved to another end of the continent. Lucy knew how skilled he was. Someone that skilled wouldn't be forced to use that much gun power on that robbery. There was no mistake he could have made, that would have resulted in that outcome. It was him.

Hours after his scheduled arrival time he called Lucy's cell. The words still rang in Lucy's mind today.

"Luce? These people have it coming. They all have it coming. They arrested Julie, killed Kyle, we are going extinct. We gotta get them, before they get us. If you are too much of a BABY to kill some people for that purpose, then you better watch out Reynolds. You're the next on my list."

Lucy went in the backroom and cried that day. Scud came and just sat by her. It was the best thing he could have done. Luke was like her brother, but there was no reason for him to kill anybody. The last thing Lucy wanted was anyone to get hurt. She didn't take any pleasure in the fact that she could cover her tracks. She just wanted her brother back.

The thought that that killer was gonna be anywhere near her... Not her, near her Amy. That's right, HER Amy. She couldn't escape him anymore, she was running right for him. Normally she would have turned this mission down. But, the only thought that went through her head was who did she trust more to protect Amy, her or Bobby. The decision was obvious.

She opened the door to her dorm and flopped down on her bed. Then she got back up and went to a box hidden in her closet, marked "Baby Pictures." She opened it to find her pictures of her and her old crew all together.

She chided herself for not noticing the profound affect Kyle's death had on Luke. Luke used to be the sweetest guy there was. He couldn't kill a bug without feeling guilty. He took Kyle's death badly, but then, their whole little family did. She was their leader, she just should have known better.

Lucy sighed, and replaced the box in the closet where it belonged. She stood in her room, staring around despondently. She then picked up her cell phone and called a number programmed in her call list.

"Hello?" An annoyed voice said.

"Hey Max. How ya doing?" Lucy said, in her chirpiest voice, knowing it would tee Max off.

"Scrub. How did you get this number?" Max asked annoyed.

"Just wanted the number of my favoratist girl in the world." Lucy said.

"Why do you insist on pissing me off?" Max growled.

"Honestly? It tickles me. That however, is not the point of my call. Amy just appointed me to be one of the sophomores on the mission and I just wanted to know the game plan." Lucy said.  
"Ugh. I'm gonna kill Amy when I get back to the house... WELL!" Max started off. "We're gonna do just minor surveillance the first week..." Lucy sighed in relief, but it was short lived.

"Except Amy, who will be trying to seduce him to get some first hand surveillance and go through his stuff."

Lucy screamed. "HEY! WHAT?! WHY?!"

"Whoa, calm down, calm down. What's up soldier?" Max asked, for once sounding concerned. Lucy took no notice of it and merely hung up. She opened her phone again and made another call.

"Hello. Scud? I need some help..."


	8. Chapter 8

1Chapter 8

Amy packed up the rest of her belongings to get ready for the start of her mission today. Everyone associated with the mission is to wear their uniforms the duration of the mission except Amy, who would be wearing mostly bikini's to get attention.

Amy was worried about Lucy. When Lucy had stayed in her room two days ago, she had left before Amy had woken up. She hadn't called all of the day after, even just to say hi, which was very un-Lucy. If that wasn't upsetting enough, Max told her, when Lucy called for the mission brief, she freaked out and hung up before Max could find out what was bothering her.

"D.E.B.S. You have one minute to be out of the house. 60...59...58..." Mr. P said, taking Amy out of her thoughts. She shoved the last of her belongings in her bag and zipped it shut.

The group met in the cafeteria and Mr. Phipps counted them off.

"...Townsend, Jessica."

"Sir, yes sir." The last person in the room said.

"Reynolds, Lucy...Reynolds, Lucy...REYNOLDS, LUCY!" Mr. Phipps shouted. A few moments later, Lucy meekly walked into the room.

Amy looked at her with worry. Lucy Diamond didn't walk into a room. She strutted in. This wasn't the usual calm and somewhat cocky Lucy. This Lucy was withdrawn and into herself. Amy had never seen her so vulnerable.

"It's about time soldier. Straighten up and don't be late again, unless you want off this mission. Understand?" Mr. P said. Mr. P wasn't angry all that often, just when he thought his soldiers weren't meeting their full potential as Lucy was. Lucy seemed to pause and think about her options, before straightening up into her usual stance.

"Alright D.E.B.S. let's go." Mr. P said, turning and leading the group to the jet.

"Amy." Bobby said, walking in stride with her. "I was thinking maybe we could sit together on the jet. We could, ya know, talk." He said, flashing his most daring grin. Amy just ignored it.

"I have to sit with Lucy on the plane, she's not feeling well." Amy said, boarding the jet and sitting in the empty seat next to Lucy.

"Hey." Amy said, her tone immediately softening for Lucy.

"Hey." Lucy said.

"You know it's ok, if you wanna hold my hand. It won't kill your reputation. We're on the back of the plane." Amy joked. Lucy laughed, and took Amy's hand.

Amy was happy she could give Lucy some comfort, but she was still very concerned. It would take something very big to rattle Lucy, and clearly something had. She was scared. While Amy remained lost in her thoughts, Lucy laid her head in her lap. This will be a long trip.


	9. Chapter 9

1Chapter 9

Lucy lay on her bed, trying desperately to fall asleep. The day was rather uneventful. There were 12 people total on the mission. The top squad of the D.E.B.S., three FBI guys being led by Bobby of Home Security, and the four sophomore D.E.B.S. including herself. Mr. Phipps was there for the day to brief Amy and Max on their schedules for the mission and the people involved.  
Lucy was herself for the day, having found out that Luke wasn't going to fly in until tomorrow. She helped secure the cameras, the hotel and the personnel. She couldn't sleep tonight though. He would be flying in and Amy would soon be throwing herself at him.

Lucy couldn't take this. She got up quickly and began to get dressed, startling her roommate.

"Oh my god! Are you gonna knife me or something?" Jessica screamed. Lucy merely gave her a look that said, 'You are not worth my energy.' Lucy went down the hall to the room she knew Amy was sharing with Max. She knocked softly knowing if she didn't see Amy's lovely face immediately, she might actually kill her roommate.

"What do you want?" Max said, swinging the door open, gun in hand.

"I need to see Amy." Lucy said. Max scowled at her. "It's really, really important." Max sighed and let the girl enter. "Hi." Lucy said, flashing a seductive grin at Amy who was watching TV on the bed. Amy turned a bright shade of red immediately.

"If you're gonna flirt, you should just go back to your room now." Max said, deliberately making emphatic gestures with her gun. Amy didn't seem to hear her as she sat up and made space for Lucy to sit on her bed. Lucy sat and kept talking as if Max didn't exist.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok. Fully briefed and all." Lucy said, stroking Amy's arm. Max rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, this guy is really crazy. He used to rob banks for millions of dollars per job. Now he gets maybe 20,000 per job, but kills three to four times as many people." Amy said, shaking her head.

"Yeah, he's really crazy." Lucy said, mostly to herself. "Why is he even here in Florida?"

"There is a man here, under an alias, but everyone knows his real name is Scott Lennox." Max said.

"Scott Lennox as in..." Lucy said, eyes bulging a little.

"Yeah, that Scott Lennox." Max said. "The pimp for assassins. The only man in the world to have a ring of more than 200 assassins."

"So, why does Luke want to meet with him? Can't he kill enough people on his own." Lucy asked. Amy and Max exchanged a look. Lucy was displaying a little more emotion than was appropriate.  
"He didn't schedule the meeting. Scott Lennox did. Maybe he's in the market for another assassin. We don't know yet, but you should get some sleep." Amy said.

"Yeah...yeah. I guess. Sweet Dreams Amy." Lucy said, kissing Amy on the cheek. "Satan." Lucy said, with a nod towards Max.

"Lesbian." Max called after her. Lucy just smirked. She knew Max couldn't give a shit anyway. Lucy walked out of the room, across the hall to Janet and Dominique's room. She knocked loudly on the door.

"Eeep! What are you doing here?" Janet said, poking her head out the door.

"I need to talk to Scud." Lucy said, flatly.

"What makes you think Scud's here?"

"Dominique being... herself... is in one of the FBI guy's rooms. And Scud being the manly man I know him to be, or at least hope him to be, should be getting some right now... and if he doesn't want me to kick his ass, he'll be out here right now." Lucy said. On that last word, she heard rumbling around the hotel room and five seconds later, Scud was in her presence.

"What's up?" Scud said, trying to sound casual.

"We have some new developments..."


	10. Chapter 10

1Chapter 10

The next day, everyone was up and in their position by 6 am. The FBI agents were impersonating waiters at the restaurant Scott Lennox and Luke were set to meet. The girls were maintaining the security cameras and listening devices. Max and Bobby were monitoring everything in their designated head quarters i.e. Max's room. And Amy was getting ready for her grand seduction after the meeting.

Lucy herself was a ball of nerves. She considered everyone a suspect. Even her ditz of a roommate. Nothing scared her more than not knowing what Luke was capable of. The next thing she saw threw quite a fright into her.

Luke Hemmingway walked up looking as handsome as ever. The boy next door, even more so than she last saw him. Lucy managed to turn her gaze towards the girls around her and was shocked to see them all swooning at the sight of this known killer.

"I wonder if he's single..." Jessica said, in a dreamlike state.

"I slept with a man who looked sh-ust like him." Dominique said, taking a puff of her cigarette.

"HE'S A CRIMINAL! HE MURDERED HUNDREDS OF PEOPLE! WHAT THE HELL?" Lucy yelled upon this display of affection. The girls next to her all started to shake with fright, with the exception of Dominique. Lucy was shocked that people were more scared of her than they were of Luke. 'I'm on their side.' Lucy thought sadly to herself.

"Don't be sh-ealous. He's just a man, like any other man that is stun-ning." Dominique said. Lucy rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Luke who was sitting down with a gentleman that could only be Scott Lennox. Lucy put her headphones on to get what she could out of the conversation.

"...I am very interested in your proposal, Mr..." Luke started.

"Nova. Well, at least today." Scott said, with a coy grin.

"Yes, Mr. Nova, but I will have to weigh my options before I make my decision. You understand don't you?" Luke asked, coolly.

"Yes, I do. You have a week to make your decision. Until then, you will stay at one of my homes in Miami. I have some business to attend too right now. You just get yourself acquainted to the area. You should also find a little Florida girl to acquainted with as well." Scott said, with a wink. The men got up and shook hands before parting ways.

"Send Amy out to the beach." Lucy heard Janet say.

"Here we go..." Lucy said, taking a deep breath.  
Amy walked out onto the beach with Bobby and Janet.

"Alright. Janet will be monitoring you guys from the bushes, so you just stand there and wait to get noticed. When that happens the plan will go into action." Bobby said, "And good luck... sugarplum." Amy ignored the comment and focused on the mission. Janet hid in the bushes with the surveillance equipment, while Bobby ran back to the HQ.

Amy felt strange. There was a weird feeling about everything. There was one thing Mr. Phipps told Max and Amy in briefing that they were to keep to themselves. There was tons of evidence pointing to the fact that Lucy and Luke knew each other for many years, and Amy also explained to them, since the news of this mission, Lucy had been despondent.

"Amy. Target at 10 o' clock." Amy heard Max say, in the earpiece she was wearing. Amy turned to see one of the handsomest men she had ever seen walking down the beach in her direction.

"Wow." Amy said, out loud.

"What?" Max asked.

"Nothing." Amy said, stripping down to her bikini.

"Helllooo there." The man said.

"See something you like?" She asked.

"I have." Luke said. "I'm Luke. Luke Hemmingway."

"I'm Jennifer. Jennifer Reynolds."


	11. Chapter 11

1Chapter 11

It was only noon, but Lucy felt she was done working for the rest of her life. It's hard to believe that only a few words could make your world just stop, but it's true. At least in this case. Lucy had come off of her shift five minutes earlier and went to HQ to check on Amy's progress on the mission.

"Amy is totally flirting with Luke. This is not subterfuge. She wants him bad..." Janet said. Bobby freaked out and starting throwing stuff around the room. Max pistol whipped him a couple times to keep him in line. Normally Lucy would have discretely...or not discretely since it was Bobby, laughed her ass off. That would be true, but Lucy felt her blood stop flowing. She walked into her room in a zombie like state and flopped down on her bed. She stared at the ceiling with the most intense gaze she ever wore. Lucy did not understand how everyone, even AMY, who she came here to protect, was falling for this guy. She barely noticed Scud run into the room in a frenzied state.

"Oh my god! You will not believe who is in the lobby." Scud said, jumping around like crazy.

"Hello? Hello? Are you listening? Lucy?...It's Julie." Scud said, with a serious look. Lucy shot straight up.

"Janet, do you have anything that could actually help us?" Max asked, taking a few Tylenol.

"No, not really. Amy is still working her charm on this guy and he's eating it up...there is one thing though..." Janet said.

"Yes?!" Max barked.

"Calm down, soldier." Bobby said. Max glared daggers at him, and he shivered a little. "What is it Janet?"

"Well, it's nothing really related to the mission. It's just, when Amy gave her alias to Luke, it was Jennifer, the name we picked out. Only when supplying her last name, she said Reynolds, not Yeung. We agreed on Yeung. She took Lucy's last name. What is that? What if Luke heard of Lucy? Amy totally messed things up. Why did she do that Max? Why?" Janet said.

"I just don't know. Do not know." Max said. She was so deep in thought, she didn't notice Bobby sneaking out of the room.

Lucy tore through the lobby, leaving Scud struggling to keep up. She reached a woman with her back towards her, and got a strange feeling in her stomach. She tapped her on the back and the woman turned around to reveal Julie.

"Hey little sister." Julie said. "Looks like we have some work to do."


	12. Chapter 12

1Chapter 12

"Julie. What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in jail." Lucy said.

"Way to state the obvious. Except somehow a guy named Nova bailed me out and I don't know why, plus Luke is here... and you're here. If Kyle shows up, I'm bolting. So what's with the outfit? Are you trying to seduce a D.E.B. again?" Julie asked.

"Well... yeah... but that's not what the outfit is about. Julie... I'm a D.E.B." Lucy said, nervously. Julie burst into a fit of laughter.

"Ha! Yeah, right. Lucy Diamond a D.E.B. That's a good one. You're joking... Lucy, you are joking aren't you?" Julie asked, skeptical. Lucy shook her head. Julie fell back in her chair. "Well, ok then."

"Ok?..." Lucy said, raising an eyebrow.

"Ok. It will take some serious getting used too, but...Ok. So, wanna tell me what everyone is doing here?" Julie asked. Lucy couldn't help but smile at the sight of her old friend. She could still remember the days when they all considered themselves brothers and sisters. Lucy straightened up, remembering those days are gone.

"Luke is here. We think he's joining up with Scott Lennox a.k.a. Mr. Nova who found you." Lucy said, flatly. She tossed a glance at Scud, who was clearly skeptical of revealing everything to someone who could go as crazy Luke. Lucy knew better. Luke was greedy. They weren't. 'Maybe if Kyle were a little more greedy, he wouldn't have met his demise the way he did, and everything would be fine right now...' Julie's voice startled Lucy out of her thoughts.

"Why would this guy wanna break me out?" Julie asked.

"I don't know. I'm not even sure how the hell he got you out in the first place." Lucy said, honestly.

"Luce, I gotta tell you something." Julie said, with seriousness. "Luke has been visiting me in jail every month since I got locked up. I pretend not to have heard about all the shit he was doing, 'cause I missed him you know. You were never around..."

"I was making money for us. I wanted all three of us to have a home to come back to...along with Scud." Lucy joked. Scud just smiled, he knew he was always a valued member of their team, though Julie, Kyle, Luke, and Lucy were all like siblings. "Look, let's talk upstairs, in my room." Lucy said, ushering her two friends away, unnoticing of the eyes spying on her.

"So, what do you do for a living?" Amy asked, once they got settled at a restaurant near the beach.

"I'm a thief, but I'm also retired. How about you?" Luke said. Amy was shocked by his candor.

"No way! No way! Like you really, really rob stuff?" Amy asked. She was surprised when everyone always believed her when she played a dumb blonde. She didn't know if she should feel proud or... insulted.

"Yes, I just robbed a bank of 40,000 dollars, which I was gonna use to meet a friend of mine about some Indochina business, but I had a business meeting with a very important man here in Florida, so I decided to stay, possibly definitely. So, my turn to ask a question. Do you like to dance?" Luke asked. Just then the song "Into the morning," by the weekend came on the radio at the restaurant they were at. Luke stood up and offered a hand to Amy. She stared at him for a moment, before finally taking his hand. 'What the hell is going on?' Amy thought.


	13. Chapter 13

1Ch 13

Luke dropped Amy off at the Holiday Inn, the decoy hotel. After Janet had monitored Luke being gone for a half hour, the pair went back to the actual hotel and started to talk.

"So..." Janet said, nudging Amy.

"What?" Amy asked.

"What's with Luke?" Janet asked. "I didn't expect him to be this handsome."

"Yeah, me either. He's nice, well adjusted with good social skills. I'd have trouble believing he killed all those people if I didn't see the tapes myself." Amy said.

"You don't like him do you?" Janet asked. "I mean he is cute and all, but he's a mass murderer, and you just broke up with Bobby."

"Trust me. There is no chance of me liking him." Amy said, as they got into the elevator and pushed the button to their floor. "I think I might actually like someone else already."

"Really? Who?" Janet asked.

"Actually- " Amy stopped dead as she saw Lucy and a gorgeous woman walk out of Lucy's room.

"It's good seeing you, Jules." Lucy said, wrapping the girl in a tight hug.

"Ditto. So, I'll meet you here tomorrow at 3:00?" Julie asked.

"Say 1500 hours. It's more military." Scud said, from Janet's room. The girls laughed at his attempt at humor.

"Now I have to go and... spy on one of my oldest friends. God, I hate this." Lucy said.

"Hey. Don't worry. Everything will play out the way it's s'posed too. Kisses for good luck." Julie squealed, giving Lucy a playful kiss on the cheek. Lucy laughed at her silliness.

"I'll see ya." Lucy said, walking inside her room. Julie turned and started walking to the elevator, not noticing the icy glares from the blonde who just exited.


	14. Chapter 14

1Chapter 14

Amy tossed and turned for hours. She looked at the clock impatiently. It was only 4:00 am. She restlessly threw off the covers and put on her robe. She debated with herself a few more minutes, before deciding to go to Lucy's room.

"You're going AWOL soldier." Max said. Amy spun around quickly to see Max going over footage on the computer screen, not bothering to look at Amy.

"Don't you ever sleep?" Amy asked.

"I could ask you the same question. I slept for five hours, then got up to review some of our footage so far. So, where are you going?" Max asked.

"Couldn't sleep. I thought I'd go and visit with some people." Amy said, vaguely.

"All our people are sleeping. I don't know who you could be thinking of." Max replied coolly.

"There's something personal I have to take care of with Lucy. It wouldn't effect my work on this project. I just have to clear my head." Amy said. She heard Max sigh.

"As long as it doesn't effect the mission, I don't care." Max said. Max enjoyed being tough, but Amy searched for Max's approval and found it, so she left her room. She reached Lucy's room and knocked rapidly on the door.

"What- Oh, hi Amy... Agent Bradshaw... I mean." Jessica said, addressing her superior officer.

"Can I talk to Luce- I mean Reynolds for a second?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, sure." Jessica went into the room and Amy heard a muffled, _"You have a visitor loser," _from Jessica. There was some more rumbling and Lucy appeared at the door. Her face lit up at the sight of Amy.

"Hey. What's up?" Lucy asked.

"Look, I just wanted to let you know you can't have your girlfriends or whatever up here. If Max catches you, you'll get kicked off the mission." Amy said.

"Whoa. What are you talking about?" Lucy asked.

"I saw that girl coming out of your room earlier, and I know you might like her or something, but you have to do that on some off time... or something." Amy said, huffily.

"First of all, she's not a piece of ass. She's my sister. Second of all, she had information regarding the case. Third of all, are you really the kind of person who would rat me out, because I did not expect that from you." Lucy said, now very angry and offended. Amy went bright red. She didn't know Lucy had a sister or that the girl had a reason to be up there other than business. She knew what Lucy meant by that question. She should've given Lucy the benefit of the doubt. She knew her better.

"I'm sorry." Amy said, running back into her room.

"Everything ok?" Max asked.

"Yeah." Amy said, getting in bed. Once she was sure Max stopped listening, for a reason she didn't know, she started to cry.


	15. Chapter 15

1Chapter 15

Lucy sat confused in her room. She'd never seen Amy act like that before. She was so irrational and willing to rat out Lucy for having a friend upstairs. Though somehow, somewhere Lucy had a feeling that Amy was doing it for other reasons than being a snob. Amy seemed almost... jealous.

'That's impossible.' Lucy thought to herself. 'Why would Amy like me?' That's what Lucy's head was thinking, but her heart was very excited by the idea. She couldn't sleep like this. She mirrored Amy's acts by going out of her room and across the hall. She knocked on the door. Moments later she was looking down the barrel of a riffle.

"What do you want Scrub?" Max yelled.

"Shhh. Geez, it's four in the morning." Lucy said, pushing the gun away.

"Exactly. What are you doing here at four in the morning?" Max asked.

"I have to ask Amy something." Lucy said. Max cocked an eyebrow.

"Ask me. I'll ask her for you." Max said.

"It's private." Lucy said.

"What's so private you both can't tell me. You know, everything involving this mission is my business, including the people involved in it. Amy is my business. You are my business. So, whatever personal business you have together is my business. Now, TELL ME!" Max said. Lucy sighed in defeat.

"Ask her...ask her...wh...wh...why she c-came to my room earlier?" Lucy said. She wasn't used to being nervous, but something inside her didn't want to embarrass Amy in front of her best friend. There was a certain way to move in Max's territory to get out alive. She had to tread carefully.

Max stayed silent for a minute. A moment later she closed the door. Lucy heard some rumbling, then Amy appeared by the door.

"Lucy? Hey. I'm sorry about before." Amy said.

"It's ok. I just...wanted to make sure you were ok." Lucy said. Amy nodded and started to close the door. "Whatever Luke says-" Lucy started and Amy reopened the door. "Don't believe him. His greatest talent is getting people's trust and he never deserves it. Sweet dreams Amy." Lucy turned and started to walk away.

"Lucy, is this all just about Luke? I mean is there something else you want to tell me?" Amy asked. Lucy didn't know what to say, so she thought of something off the top of her head or her heart rather.

"Today, when you were gone, I missed you. When I missed you for awhile I was sad and I realized you're the first person I go to when I'm sad, so I missed you even more." Lucy said, honestly. She didn't give Amy a chance to respond. She merely walked back into her room and shut the door.


	16. Chapter 16

1Chapter 16

Lucy woke up early in the morning and got to her post. It was her and a girl named Gina Parker at 5:00 am. She didn't mind Gina. She could be a jerk at times but she's also sarcastic and smart in a non-threatening way which made her ok to be around.

"Morning Diamond."

"Morning Gina." Lucy studied her profile. She was pale with light brown eyes. Long dark hair with blonde highlights. A thin body. Also a whole bunch of facial features she couldn't place. She'd make a good assassin, if she could just muster up the courage to get out from under Ms. Petrie's heel.

"Look, I don't mean to be a pest-" Gina started.

"But..." Lucy interrupted.

"I just wanted to ask you something." Gina said. She looked expectantly at Lucy, who nodded at her to continue. "I was wondering if you could do us a favor and tell Amy her Dad is in the hospital. He had a heart attack over the weekend."

"WHAT?!" Lucy screamed. She didn't know what was happening, but she felt as if she had to feel for Amy and herself. Amy was the only good thing about her life now. To hear her father was sick, Lucy felt her own father is sick.

"I'm sorry to put this burden on you, but I thought it might be easier for her to hear it from you. You and Max are like her best friends or...something. I just think it would be easier for her to hear it from someone she cares about." Gina said calmly. Lucy merely nodded. She knew what Gina was saying, but she couldn't bare the thought of Amy in pain.

"Just...change the subject please. I need to think." Lucy said, rubbing her head.

"So, what's up with that girl that came out of your room earlier?" Gina asked. Lucy tensed.

'They can't re-arrest her can they?'

"My sister? What about her?" Lucy asked.

"Oh...she's your sister." Gina nodded, then rested back in her chair. If there was one thing Lucy hated, it was not knowing what was going on in her surroundings. Despite popular belief, Lucy actually already had a degree and was educated in many areas. She liked having her possible adversaries under-estimate to her. She did not like it the other way around.

"What?" Lucy asked, in an annoyed tone. "Tell me."

"I just thought she was cute. I wanted to ask her out." Gina said, with a shrug. Lucy couldn't help but let out a little laugh.

"Well, what makes you think you're good enough for her?" Lucy teased, happy for the distraction.

"C'mon." Gina said, gesturing towards herself. "I'm the hotness." Lucy let out another laugh.

'I am surrounded by teenagers.'


	17. Chapter 17

1Chapter 17

Amy got out of the shower and began ringing out her hair.

"You're up early." Max mumbled.

"Considering you went to bed only an hour ago, I can see how you feel that way." Amy joked. She plastered on a smile, even though Max had her eyes closed. She never wanted to risk people knowing something she didn't want them too. After Lucy said her piece the night before, Amy went to bed as giddy as a school girl, and woke up a nervous wreck.

'Could I be in love with Lucy Diamond. A criminal? A GIRL?!' She quickly shook her thoughts away, should Max somehow learn to read her mind. She thought about other things Lucy said, and realized no matter what, she would never trust a word Luke told her. She didn't think she'd do anything Lucy did not want her to do anymore.

Amy heard knocking and went to the door. She slipped on the rest of her clothes in a haste and ran to the door.

"Ye-..." Amy's words caught in her throat.

"Hey." Lucy said, looking despondent.

"Lucy? What's wrong? Did something happen?" Amy asked, concerned. Lucy paused for a moment.

"Yeah...something happened." Lucy said, never breaking eye contact.

'That's so cute. She looks evil straight in the eye.' Amy thought, then realized what she was thinking.  
"Well, come in and tell me about it." Amy said.

"OR NOT!" Max yelled from behind her, still curled up in bed.

"Or not." Amy said, with a laugh. Lucy didn't laugh and that worried her immensely.

"Let's go for a walk on the beach." Lucy said, knowing both of them would be thrilled of the prospect if not for the circumstances.

"I don't think we can risk that. Luke might see us." Amy said. Lucy almost winced, but stopped herself.

"He wakes up at precisely 7:00, every morning, and works out until 9:00. It's 5:15 right now." Lucy said, checking her watch. "We have plenty of time." Amy just nodded, grabbed her coat, and followed Lucy outside. Not remembering to lock the door.


	18. Chapter 18

1Chapter 18

Amy and Lucy walked along the beach in silence for almost 15 minutes. They were both thinking very different thoughts. Amy, thinking of her feelings towards Lucy and how they would come to play somehow on the beach. Lucy, thinking of how she was going to tell Amy something that might break her heart.

"I want to tell you something, but I'm not sure how you'll take it, so I don't really want to say anything." Lucy said, suddenly. Amy was a little confused. This was not how she thought the conversation would start, but she wanted to see where it was going.

"Just tell me." Amy said.

"I was with Gina this morning-" Lucy abruptly stopped at the look of horror on Amy's face. "NOT WITH! I was monitoring the perimeter with her." She saw Amy visibly relax and continued. "She told me there was some personal news sent over the wire this morning...for you."  
Amy started to get very worried. As the squad advanced more and more through the ranks, the school used the wire less and less. If they did use it, the level of importance it was increased. Something bad had to have happened.

"What?" Amy asked nervously.

"Your...your father's in the hospital. He had a heart attack." Lucy said. She turned to see Amy had stopped moving. She started shaking violently and collapsed to the ground. Lucy caught her and cradled her gently. "Amy." She said, trying to make sure the girl was still with her.

Amy felt like the entire world was closing in on her. The moment the words left Lucy's mouth, Amy just felt the world fall apart, all colliding into her. The one thing she regretted above anything, by going into the D.E.B.S. was that she would have to almost completely cut herself from all her loved ones. She knew her Dad ate fatty foods and smoked, but something in her felt betrayed, in not having any idea that this was going to happen.

There was a war going on inside Amy. She knew she could not leave the mission. She also knew she could not waste time in getting to her father's bedside. There was one thing she was sure of. One thing. She never felt safer than when she was in Lucy's arms.


	19. Chapter 19

Apologies, apologies. In my defense I spent a lot of time thinking about posting a new chapter. Does that count? I'm sorry guys, but my writing style has changed so much since I wrote this, I have trouble going back over it, because I have a higher standard for myself now. Well, no matter, on with the story.

Chapter 19

Even all the way across the hall, with her door closed, Lucy could hear the yelling. She packed her bag as if nothing was going on. She could only make out every other word from the reprimand Ms. Petrie, Mr. Phipps, and Max were giving, however, she could pick up on some of the things going on. Ms. Petrie was the maddest, but really had no authority to hold Amy anywhere she did not want to be. Max was faking anger to get on Ms. Petrie's good side, but was sympathizing with Amy.

Lucy really didn't like Max all that much, but she really treated Amy like a best friend. In Amy's times of need, Max's heart always seemed to go out to her, (thus proving it's existence). Lucy knew if Max was truly mad at Amy, Amy would need a wheelchair to get out of that room. Lucy suddenly heard the room quiet.

"Hey." She heard Amy say, as she walked into the room. Lucy turned to see Amy walk in the door looking somehow faded and subdued.

"Hey." Lucy said. She instinctively walked straight across the room and pulled the girl into a tight embrace. She closed her eyes and both girls relaxed into the hug. Then she heard the door open once again.

"Oh...hey...wow...averting my eyes." Gina said.

"Shut up, Gina." Amy said playfully, turning to look at Gina.

"Well, I'm supposed to take you guys to the airport to see Amy's dad, so..." Gina said, using wild arm gestures.

"Are you having a seizure?" Lucy joked. Gina made a scowling gesture, that she couldn't keep for long, so she broke into a smile. All girls broke into a fit of giggles.

"Amy get your bags and I'll run you on over." Gina said. Amy nodded and left the room. Gina sauntered over to Lucy. "So if your sister, stops by, do you want me to tell her you're gone? Give her the number of the hospital? Take her out for a drink? ...You know, whatever."

Lucy turned and sized up Gina. She was a pretty cool girl. On the other hand this was her sister, but if Luke was running around, he would try to get Julie on his side. Gina could provide protection.

"Ok." Lucy said. "Do all of the above." Gina started grinning from ear to ear. "One thing though. How are we going to monitor Lu- the suspect, while Amy is gone?"

"Dominique is going to pose as a hooker at his hotel." Gina said, turning to see Amy in the doorway. "Are you all ready?" Amy looked at Lucy as if whether Amy was OK depended on her.

"Yeah." Lucy said. "We're all ready."


	20. Chapter 20

1Chapter 20

"The fish flies at night." A mysterious man in a FBI uniform said.

"For Christ sake, just sit down Stetson." Luke said, lighting a cigarette.

"Hey man. You better watch out. I happen to be armed right now." Stetson said, with a cocky smile. Luke leaned closer to him.

"I could kill you with a strand of your hair, Fuck-wad. Don't forget who you're talking too." Luke said, a sly smile dancing on his face.

"Sorry sir." Stetson said, slumping in his seat.

"What news do you have for me?"

"I saw Diamond talking to a woman, I identified as-" Stetson started to say.

"Julie." Luke answered coolly.

"How'd you know?"

"Lennox bailed her out. Anything else?"

"Nothing new." Stetson said.

"I want you to monitor Julie. If you see her talking to anyone identified as a government official, such as yourself, I want you to shoot them instantly. Understood?" Luke asked. Stetson nodded.

"What are you going to do?" Stetson asked. Luke's head snapped to look at him so quickly, Stetson jumped back in his chair.

"DON'T EVER ASK ME THAT?!" Luke yelled, instantly becoming cool again. "Though since you didn't know any better. I'm going to my hotel. I'm going to pick up a D.E.B. impersonating a whore. I will then take her to my hotel room and KILL her."


	21. Chapter 21

1Chapter 21

"So, what does your dad do for a living?" Lucy asked.

"He's an artist." Amy said, anxiously.

"Really? Was that how the interest in art school came up?" Lucy asked. Amy started to grin as she started a trip down memory lane. Lucy hid a smile at the young girl finally smiling for the first time in days.

"I was born in a museum actually. My mom was an art critic, but my dad convinced her to become an artist as well. We toured all over the world going to exhibitions and exhibits. I didn't mind. My parents were like my best friends. To think I have barely spoken to them since I joined the D.E.B.S." A shadow fell over Amy's features and Lucy put her arms around Amy, soothing her.

"Shh...it's ok. Everything's going to be ok..." Lucy said, stroking Amy's golden hair.

"...so, that's what I think every time I look into your eyes." Gina said, scooting closer to Julie.

"You are incredible." Julie said, shaking her head. Gina had come up to her about noon and explained the situation. Lucy had left with Amy on some family emergency. She wasn't surprised. Lucy had been falling for Amy since she started at the D.E.B.S. academy. She was surprised to meet Gina. THIS girl had potential.

"What do you mean?" Gina asked.

"That was a great line. You're amazing. You're a player, aren't you?" Julie asked, with a broad smile.

"Yeah, I'm kind of a chick magnet. I also know quite a few lines, but I know what I want. I know who I care about and how to protect them. I know I want to get to know you better so..." Gina said, taking a swig of beer.

"So...Let's talk." Julie said, with a sly smile.

Stetson stared out at the couple across the bar. He mounted his gun and started applying the silencer.

"I think it's just a date. No threat to be seen. You sure you want to do this?" Another home security man asked.

"You heard Hemmingway." Stetson said.

"Actually, I didn't. You did."

"Well, he made it very clear. See a government official with Julie. Kill them."


	22. Chapter 22

1Chapter 22

Stetson fired off a shot. As soon as she heard a noise, Gina turned over the table as a shield, pulling herself and Julie under it.

"Are you ok?" Gina asked. Julie nodded. She wasn't afraid. She and the rest of her "family" had been in scrapes like this before.

Gina peered out from behind the table where Stetson and a man she couldn't identify were still firing off shots. Stetson and his accomplice started moving into the restaurant. Gina pulled out her gun and fired off four shots, killing both of her assailants. She looked around the room, making sure all was secure. She then noticed the frightened looks on the faces of the restaurant patrons.

"It's ok. I'm with the government." Gina said, showing her ID.

"Aren't they?" A woman in her 20's asked. Gina and Julie noticed their attackers were both wearing Home Security uniforms.

"No, they're not." Gina said. Technically Stetson was an agent assigned to the mission, but obviously was not with the government. The other guy she couldn't place, but he was not assigned for this mission.

"Joey Glearock. 'America's Most Wanted.'" Julie whispered into Gina's ear.

"We're definitely in trouble." Gina said.

Lucy sat watching Amy pace back and forth so many times she felt dizzy. She tried to calm her down at first, but realized the only person Amy was willing to have a conversation with was herself.

"What if he doesn't forgive me for not being there when it happened?...What if he asks me where I was for the last few years?...What if-" Amy kept going and finally Lucy realized she had to try this again.

"YOU'RE HIS DAUGHTER!" Lucy said, loudly to get his attention. "He loves you. The fact that you were away, doing some really important things, doesn't change that." Lucy and Amy stared at each other for several moments.

"I need you." Amy said, after awhile. Lucy's jaw dropped.

"What?" Lucy asked, confused.

"I need you with me when I go to the hospital." Amy said, without changing tone. Lucy started to breathe normally again.

"Oh. Well...Ok. Let's go."

"'ello. I am Dominique. Can I DO anything for you." Dominique asked Luke, in her prostitute outfit. Luke reached back and gripped the gun that was in a holster on his back.

"Let's get a room."


	23. Chapter 23

1Chapter 23

"Mr. Nova? Is that still your name?" Luke asked, relaxing in a chair in his room.

"Today it's Mr. Spencer actually. So, why is it that you called Mr. Hemmingway? Have you come to a decision?" Lennox asked.

"I have."

"Which is...?" Lennox asked, letting excitement fill his voice.

"You can decipher that when you get my present."

"Can I get a hint?"

"Well, it's French... and it's dead." Luke said, his face breaking into a malicious and satisfied grin.

"This is impossible. How could this have happened?" Bobby said, pacing around the room.

"Suck it up, Bobby." Max said. She shook her head. Bobby was such an ass. He didn't even notice a member of his team had been on the take for over a year. This would never happen to Max. This mission was taking a bad turn. Out of the 12 people sent on this mission, only eight of them were left. Lucy and Amy were visiting Amy's Dad, Stetson was dead, and Mr. P said Dominique was no longer on the case, but didn't specify why. It didn't make any sense. D.E.B.S. always worked as a unit, but Max knew better than to question authority. If she was ever gonna get into the international squad, she had to play it by the book.

"That'll be enough for the debriefing, Parker." Max said, addressing Gina. Now, I want you to round up the groups. We're reassigning positions and doing background checks on everyone."

"What? We can't afford to lose any man hours, hot cakes." Bobby said, trying to sound intimidating.

"What did you just call me?" Max said, flipping her gun.

"You can't shoot me, Max." Bobby said, even though he started backing up anyway.

"Oh, don't even tell me what I can't do right now. Parker!" Max said, suddenly turning her gun on the girl, who jumped at the sound of her name.

"Yes sir... ma'am... don't shoot me." Gina said, trying to retain her composure.

"Go round up everyone for an emergency meeting. Now." Max said, calming down.

"Yes ma'am." Gina said, turning on her heel and sprinting for the door.

"Oh, and Parker." Max said. Gina acted as if she was physically restrained in the room. "You said you shot the two perpetrators while having a drink... by yourself?"

"There were... other people... in the establishment... at the time... I guess you could say."

"Right... I don't want you to go anywhere else without a fellow agent with you until this thing is sorted out. Understood?"

"Understood."

"Daddy?" Amy asked tentatively, as if she was unsure herself as she inched closer to the bed ridden man.

"Amy." Her Father said, with a hint of a smile.

"Amy. How long has it been?" Amy's Mother said, remaining in place next to her Father's bedside. Lucy remained silent by the door during their interaction. It seemed like a mundane conversation as if they were just old friends who happened to run into each other at the supermarket. It was not how it really was however. Not much was being said and the family barely moved since Amy walked in the door, but Lucy knew what to pay attention to.

Amy had perfect eyes. That's what Lucy thought of them. They were perfect eyes, because they had everything Lucy wanted to see in them. They were beautiful, that was a given. However, that wasn't all Lucy saw in them. They were kind and trusting and when you looked hard enough you could see all the thoughts and emotions going on and inside her. You may never know what those thoughts and emotions were, but sometimes Lucy felt like she did know. She knew those perfect eyes.

"It's been three years." Amy said, drawing Lucy out of her train of thought.

"Yes. Are you still at that... Jameson University? I mean they gave you a full scholarship and everything, even though the art school in Barcelona offered you the same." Her Mother said. Lucy could tell she was trying to be supportive, but there was some disappointment in her voice. She missed her daughter.

"Mom, I told you. I got the perfect score on the aptitude test. I'm the only one who ever did."

"Did you ever find out what it measured?" Her Dad asked, weakly.

"Well, no-" Amy started before getting cut off by Lucy.

"Wait, you let this thing decide what you're gonna be and you don't even know what it measures?" Lucy said. The other three people in the room finally became aware of Lucy's presence.

"It's an aptitude test. It measures aptitude." Amy said, scrambling trying to think of a way to change the subject.

"Ok." Lucy muttered.

"You should do what you're good at." Amy said, defensively.

"No, you should do what you love." Lucy said, simply.

"Then why are you here?" Amy asked, letting her anger get to her.

"I have no where else to go." Lucy said softly. Lucy looked into the perfect eyes of her Amy. Her Amy is what it felt like and suddenly she felt like they were the only two people in the world. She also could not shake the feeling Amy felt the same way.

"So... Are you gonna introduce us to your friend?"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"C'mon. I think we can hide out here for awhile." Scud said, leading Julie through a back alley.

"Are you sure?" Julie asked. Once the D.E.B.S. went through their internal investigations, they were no longer able to help protect Scud and Julie from Scott Lennox, Luke Hemmingway or anyone else who wanted them for one reason or another. Janet had enough time to get them a secure location to stay at, then they were on their own. They just needed to get inside.

"Quelqu'un? Aidez-moi, s'il vous plait!" A raspy voice called out as best it could. Scud and Julie looked at each other momentarily, before drawing their guns. They crept nearer to the voice. "Quelqu'un? Aidez-moi, s'il vous plait!"

"What?" Scud asked, way too loud for comfort, leading Julie to slap him on the back of the head. "OW! I... What are you saying?!" Scud yelled out, giving up on being quiet. The voice spoke again and they followed it to the person speaking, who was lying crumpled on the corner.

"Someone? Help me, please!" The voice said. Scud lowered his gun with a shocked expression. It was Dominique.

Luke's high from killing Dominique quickly faded. It wasn't right at all. Throwing her off of the balcony of someone else's hotel room. It was easy. It worked well, but he'd rather kill her in action. Valiant. Lucy didn't understand. Julie seemed too, but she sided with Lucy in most matters. They couldn't understand. They weren't there.

_Kyle and Luke were in the bank vault. It was a routine job. Or so they thought. All was going well. Luke kept filling up bag after bag._

_"Luke, we should get going. Time's almost up." Kyle said, checking his watch. He always played on the safe side. He was the youngest of the group, but also the most responsible._

_"C'mon Kyle. There's a lot more to grab." Luke said, still filling up the bags. _

_"We have enough, Luke. Let's go." Kyle started out the vault. Luke turned back and kept filling up all the bags he could in one minute. Until he heard the shots. When he turned, it seemed almost in slow motion. Kyle, flying up against the door of the vault. A gaping wound in the center of his chest. He collapsed on the ground inside the vault, as the door closed sealing them both inside. In that moment Luke realized that image would never leave his head. It would be with him forever. He rushed over to Kyle, who was convulsing. In his eyes it seemed he was already gone._

_Luke pried open a trap door set up under one of the tiles in the floor. The plan B escape. They did not have much time. They would have to leave the money. That was not what mattered though. Luke had to get him out of there. He sent Kyle through the hatch, quickly followed by himself. Once they hit the ground Luke threw Kyle over his shoulder and ran to the getaway vehicle. One of the underlings put it in drive and they were on their way. Not Kyle though. The ride was over for Kyle._

_When they arrived at the safe house awhile later, Luke had clung to Kyle in a mist of unabashed, uncontrollable tears. Lucy and Julie pulled him away, racked with sobs themselves. _

_Lucy explained later the police had been tipped about the bank being robbed. The vault door was set to seal itself when it did. If Kyle had only been a little more greedy, stayed just a few more seconds they both would have gotten out fine. It was not supposed to end that way. When Kyle exited the vault and saw the cops, he could have pulled his gun. But there were children in the bank and his siblings knew he did not want anyone getting hurt. He put up his hands in surrender and one of the bank's security guards got scared and shot him anyway. It should not have ended that way and Luke vowed it would never happen to his family again. Never again._

Max was satisfied that as naive and kind of annoying as Janet could be sometimes, she was completely dedicated to the cause. The Sophomores, Gina, Jessica, and Vaan, however, she was more skeptical of. She was sure Gina had lied to her in the debriefing earlier. She was definitely with someone when the shooting went down. The fact that she happened to kill two enemies of the state, was the only reason Max kept her around. Jessica's record was relatively blemish free, but she was easily rattled, and Max did not know how much rattling it would take for her to switch sides. Lastly there was Vaan, a former super model from another country, which did little to ease Max's mind. Sure, Vaan really seemed to want to do good, but how that translated into her work ethic was a different story. She didn't seem to wanna be a D.E.B. bad enough.

Max decided to let Bobby manage his own guys, but left them with one message. "If any of you decide to betray our mission, our people, or our country in anyway during this mission, I will personally hunt you down and kill you."

'That should take care of it.' Max thought to herself.

"Max." Janet said, somewhat panicked after hanging up the phone.

"What is it Janet?" Max asked worried.

"It's Dominique."

Amy's Dad was going to be fine. Amy and Lucy on the other hand was a completely different story. They were on the plane ride back to the mission. Max called saying there was too many things going wrong and Amy and Lucy had to return immediately. Amy reluctantly agreed and back they went, yet Amy had barely spoken two words to Lucy since they left the hospital.

"Are you really gonna be like this?" Lucy asked, glancing at Amy.

"How do you expect me to be Lucy? Acting that way in front of my Dad. I haven't seen him in three years, he's just had a heart attack, and you just come in, throwing a bunch of bad memories in his face." Amy said. The words sounded accusing, but Amy's tone suggested real guilt for causing her father anymore pain.

"Don't blame me because you feel guilty about leaving your family to go off and be a super hero." Lucy said, examining her nails.

"I don't feel guilty. I have helped a lot of people. At least I wasn't going around being some 'badass master criminal.'" Amy said, using the quotation fingers.

"Did you see me going off and doing that stuff when my Dad was alive? No. I have no family anymore, Amy. They're all gone and all they left me was a life of crime. Yeah, I was a 'badass master criminal,' but I changed Amy. At least you have people who care about you." Lucy said. She did not want to condescend. Part of her really did sympathize with Amy, but part of her did not like how Amy seemed to not notice all she had. Lucy's thoughts were ceased as Amy slipped her hand into Lucy's.

"You have someone who cares about you. You have me." Lucy looked up to see Amy's brilliant smile, before biting her lip. A quirk that Lucy loved about Amy. So, much so, she did not notice as she unconsciously started leaning in for a kiss...


	25. Chapter 25

1Chapter 25

Amy didn't know what to do. She was Lucy's superior officer and LUCY WAS A GIRL! Still, when Lucy started to lean in for a kiss, Amy just couldn't pull away... until her cell phone rang.

"Sonofabitch." Amy said, all in one breath. Amy answered the phone as Lucy fell back in her chair. "Hello?" Amy asked, wincing as her voice cracked over the phone.

"There's been a change of plans soldier. When you arrive back at the airport, you are to pick up a member of the group." Max said, sounding so serious Amy was sure Max called her by mistake.

"Max? What's going on?" Amy asked, concerned.

"One of our soldiers has fallen down in the line of duty." Max said, softening.

"Who?" Amy asked, greeted with several moments of silence.

"It's Dominique." Max finally said, hanging up the phone.

"Amy? What's wrong?" Lucy said, noticing the frightened look in the girls face. Just then Amy's curiosity also got the better of her.

"You said that girl who was coming out of your hotel room the other day was your sister, and now you just said your whole family was dead and you had no one." Amy said suddenly, turning to Lucy.

"Oh yeah. Well... there's Julie... and besides her... I don't have anyone." Lucy said, trying to recover. "So... What was that all about on the phone?"

"Dominique's been hurt. We have to go get her." Amy said, facing forward again. Lucy unconsciously reached out and started rubbing her arm.

"Are you ok with that?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. She'll live... and she constantly tells me she doesn't like me very much anyway."

"I'm just saying, Scud." Julie said, watching as Scud put down another piece on his bingo card. "Just saying that when we were living a life of crime, we were not forced to hang out in a basement, playing bingo next to an unconscious nymphomaniac."

"Well, some would consider that a downside to a life of crime, Julie... yeah." Scud said, looking back down at his card. Julie couldn't help but laugh. She had to admit back in the day, she, Luke, and Kyle were all kinda skeptical of Scud's loyalty. And yet, he was Lucy's best friend and Lucy was in charge. Scud did grow on her though. He helped them out immensely during Kyle's death, visited her every chance he could while she was in prison, and she was convinced he would've helped her break out if she had not already been taking the fall for Lucy...

The phone suddenly rang in the room. Scud and Julie looked at each other cautiously, before Scud answered. "Hello... Well, I want the dog sculptures back..." Scud said, leading Julie to once again look at him like he was crazy.

"Sorry, I'm not up on the D.E.B.S. code language... Yeah... Ok, great... Bye." Scud said, hanging up the phone. Julie looked at him expectantly. "That was Janet. Lucy and Amy are coming to pick up Dominique."

"Hello, Mr. Hemmingway. You can call me Mr. Farmer today." Lennox said over the phone. Luke tried his best to secure a towel around his waist as he just got out of the shower and was extremely curious to why he was interrupted.

"Mr. Farmer, I don't mean to appear rude, but is there any specific reason for your call?"

"Yes, Mr. Hemmingway. It appears my present isn't as dead as once anticipated. In fact she's very much a live."

"What? That's impossible!" Luke said shocked.

"I'd say more improbable. Possible, but not likely. Though it does seem she's alive, which puts us in a slightly awkward position."

"How so?"

"Well, I'd heard rave reviews about how many people you've killed, which is why I extended my offer to you, but now it appears you may have been... overestimated." Lennox said in a disappointed tone.

"No, I have not begun to show all that I am capable of. Let me finish the job." Luke said, quickly putting on some clothes.

"That unfortunately will not be enough. For my offer to stand, in the next twelve hours you will have to kill three of the remaining eleven agents on the case." Lennox said.

"I thought more than one of the original twelve worked for you?" Luke said, finding his guns.

"Make no mistake, Mr. Hemmingway. When it comes to a job, all of my assassins are expendable."


	26. Chapter 26

1Chapter 26

"Scud! Open up!" Lucy said, knocking on the door of the hideout. A few seconds later, Scud opened up and quickly let them in.

"Jules? What are you doing here?" Lucy said, embracing her sister.

"The D.E.B.S. went under major lock down. We didn't have any protection, so we went into hiding." Jules said.

"Well, you have protection now. You should come back with us and talk about how you found Dominique." Amy said, calmly.

"Yeah, ok." Jules said, getting her stuff together.

"'Ello?" Dominique said, waking up. "Amy? Lucy?"

"Yeah, it's us." Amy said, with a warm smile. Dominique visibly relaxed.

"You know, I was zere, in zee alley, facing death, and you know I thought-" Dominique paused. Everyone listened intently. "I'm glad I tried the girlz on girlz stuff. It payed off." Everyone started giggling except for Amy whose face became tinted with a bright shade red.

"Let's get back to the hotel."

Max tried to gage her surroundings as she woke up in a pool of blood. She grabbed her gun and slowly got up off the floor. He was gone. All their equipment had been shot up in the scuffle. There were confidential documents around the room, but he didn't take them when he left. He was just there to kill them.

Max looked at the carnage around the room and had a thought that caused an unthinkable amount of guilt. 'I was lucky.' Three FBI agents, three sophomore D.E.B.S., and two top squad D.E.B.S. all in the same room, ripe for the killing. A small bomb was thrown in the room, everyone dove. Max hit her head and that's all she could remember.

"Agent Brewer." Max turned around and aimed her gun at the voice, but immediately put it down when she saw who it was.

"Ms. Petrie." Max said, straightening up.

"Agent Brewer, we are taking control of this situation. You are to go downstairs and wait for Agents Diamond and Bradshaw to return. Once they arrive you are to guide them to room 718. We'll take care of the injured and the dead." Ms. Petrie said sternly. Max nodded, but remained in place.

"Is there something else Brewer?" Ms. Petrie asked. Max paused, thinking whether or not she wanted to say something. There was a lot of blood. She couldn't bring herself to get near enough to anyone to know for sure.

"Who is dead Ms. Petrie?"

Amy drove the group back to the hotel with Dominique in the passenger seat. Scud, Julie, and Lucy were in the back, talking amongst themselves. Amy drove up slowly with increasing concern as she saw Max in the front entrance, her clothes covered in red... it was blood.

"Oh my god." Amy whispered, just loud enough for the people in the backseat to hear her. They all straightened up to try and see what the problem was.

"Looks like Luke struck again." Dominique said. Amy parked the vehicle and they quickly ran to the hotel. Scud helped Dominique move along.

"Upstairs." Was all Max said, before turning on her heel and heading to the elevators. The others ran to catch up with her inside the elevator.

"Max. What the hell is going on?" Amy asked. For Max to hold out on her, the situation would have to be extremely bad. Max remained silent ignoring the question.

"Max, would you just talk to us please?" Lucy was really freaked. When she first saw the blood on Max's clothes she thought something had happened to her and as hard as it was to admit it, she really did like Max.

"Just wait until we get to our room." Everyone obliged and remained silent until they got into the new hotel room.

"Where's Janet?" Scud asked.

"This morning our command center was attacked by Luke Hemmingway. There were eight of us in the room. I'm fine. Four were injured and three died." Max said, looking for the first time into Lucy's eyes. It was the only time Lucy could remember Max looking like she was about to cry. The entire room seemed to pale.

"Where's Janet?" Scud asked again. This time it was a whisper.

"She's been evacuated to an undisclosed ICU with the other three injured people." Max said, calmly. She seemed to take comfort in it. After a long pause Amy spoke.

"Who isn't going to the ICU?"

"As of 1600 hours today, Bobby Matthews, Vaan Blacke, and Gina Parker were all declared dead."


	27. Chapter 27

1Chapter 27

Everyone had something to be depressed over. Scud's girlfriend was in the hospital. Lucy and Julie were depressed about Gina Parker, but for different reasons. Amy surprised herself by missing Bobby. Max felt responsible for all of them. She let them all down.

They all agreed they should not split up for awhile, but they did need some space. Amy agreed to go on a walk with Max, while Scud, Lucy, and Julie talked in the hotel room.

"We should change into some civilians clothing before we go." Max said, grabbing some clothes.

"Yeah, you go first. I'll wait." Amy said, taking a seat on the bed while Max headed into the bathroom. She looked over at Julie, who managed a weak smile and whispered something in Scud's ear. Scud managed a smile too, and winked as Amy looked over curiously at him.

"Hey Julie, Did you hear that?" Scud said, in a silly voice.

"Hear what?" Lucy asked, curiously.

"Is your name Julie?" Scud asked jokingly. Lucy cocked an eyebrow.

"Hear what?" Julie asked.

"I think I heard a noise in the hall. Let's go check out this noise in the hall leaving Amy and Lucy all alone." He said and they walked out the door. Lucy and Amy started to laugh.

"What was that all about?" Amy asked, still laughing.

"I think they think something's gonna happen with us." Lucy said.

"Is something gonna happen with us?" Amy asked, remembering their almost kiss on the plane.

"Do you want something to happen?" Lucy said, with a coy grin. She knew all the depression they were feeling and they had a lot of weight on their shoulders now, but that was all the more reason for the Diamond charm. They could not finish the mission sitting around and kicking themselves. They could not be vulnerable anymore. Lucy knew that.

"Listen, I like you." Amy said, with an unreadable expression.

"Yeah..." Lucy said, trying to follow her thought.

"But I don't like like you." Amy said, hoping not to hurt Lucy's feelings.

"Yeah... Yes. I knew that. I was just making sure we were on the same page... with that." Lucy stumbled, trying to keep her cool.

"Yeah..."

"Yeah..."

The girls sat in silence for a few more moments at opposite ends of the hotel bed. Suddenly, Amy leapt across the bed, locking lips with Lucy. Lucy quickly reacted and began to deepen the kiss, until the bathroom door opened...


	28. Chapter 28

1Chapter 28

The girls flew apart quickly back to their opposite ends of the bed. Amy found herself to be both relieved and concerned they had not been caught. Max was not really making eye contact, just looking at the ground.

"Are you ok?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, just get dressed and ready to go."

"Alright." Amy said, quickly grabbing clothes and changing quickly in the bathroom. Lucy called Scud and Julie back in to talk. Amy returned in lightening speed and she and Max exited without a word.

"Lucy, when do you think I can see Janet?" Scud asked.

"I don't know Scud. Even if she's not severely injured the government is gonna keep her there until she's all debriefed and interviewed and tested and whatever else they need to ensure 'national security.'" Lucy said, rolling her eyes. "Best resort is just to wait." Scud nodded, trying to accept it.

"I can't believe this. I just had dinner with Gina a couple nights ago. We were all fine. Now everyone is getting shot up, we don't know who's next, and we were probably just lucky not to be part of the killing spree the last time and now here we are. Friends with the government." Julie said, shaking her head.

"What are you trying to say, Julie?" Lucy asked.

"I'm just saying, I think we're on the wrong side of this."

"You wanna be on Luke's side?" Scud asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes! We've ALWAYS been together." Julie said, looking between her two friends.

"He's a mass murderer Julie. We're not together anymore. He's crazy. He could kill us even if we were on his side." Lucy said, though she didn't completely believe all that she was saying.

"We're his family. He loves us. He would never hurt us. These agencies have been the ones who have hurt us so far." Julie reasoned.

"Hey, I haven't always been on the up and up either. But my girlfriend works for the D.E.B.S., my best friend works for the D.E.B.S., and I'm on their side." Scud said, proudly.

"Sorry Scud. You're not family." Julie said.


	29. Chapter 29

1Chapter 29

"You don't seem like yourself." Amy said, glancing at Max as they walked.

"I just.... I wanna get this guy so bad and yet at the same time, I don't want to be anywhere near him." Max said, shaking her head.

"Why?" Amy asked, turning to look at her. She couldn't believe the next thought that flew through her mind. 'Is Max scared?' She and Max had been friends since the first day of D.E.B.S. academy. Max acted like a badass and was really strong and brave, but she did worry for her friends. She worried for Amy, Dominique, and Janet only. Still, that worry, was never real fear. She was never afraid of the bad guy.

"You know how you're planning on doing you thesis on Lucy?" Max asked.

"Yeah..." Amy said. Even though Lucy had joined the side of good, she was still an amazing case study with a crime record like hers. Amy felt uncomfortable asking, but Lucy had agreed to help her with her thesis anyway.

"Well, I'm doing mine on Luke Hemmingway. That guy gets away with murder. Literally. His technique up to a certain point was flawless. He got in, got money, got out and he was gone. No one ever got hurt. Then he gets into these killing sprees whenever he robs anybody. It's messy. It's bloody. But if you look at it, it's planned to the last detail. He taunts people, plays games with them. He knows who he's gonna kill and how he's gonna kill someone before he event meets them.

"We thought we were running this thing. We thought we had him right where we wanted him, but that's not how it is. He may not have had the attack on our hotel planned out to begin with, but he was prepared to take us out at any given time. There's nothing we can do about it." Max said, looking back down at the sand as they strolled along the beach.

"It's scary to think about." Amy said.

"Now you know how I feel." Max said.

"We need to change the subject. We can't be thinking about this right now." Amy said, shaking her head as if she could shake off the thoughts and images of Luke Hemmingway on a murder spree.

"Ok... What's up with you making out with Reynolds?" Max asked, giving Amy a look. Amy gaped at her.

"W-What? ... I don't know what you're talking about." Amy said, trying to keep her cool.

"Amy, you're probably one of the best liars I've ever known, but I saw you with my own two eyes." Max said.

"I... GOSH!" Amy yelled, covering her face in her hands.

"Look, I honestly don't give a damn, as long as it doesn't effect either of your jobs, and she stays on the up and up." Max said.

"What are you implying?" Amy said, coming to a stop. Max turned to face her.

"She was a criminal, Amy. She was a criminal for her whole life. Not to mention her and Luke Hemmingway were like family and all the rest of their gang seems to have been reunited in our hotel room right now." Max said.

"Lucy wouldn't do that. I know it." Amy said, with all sincerity.

"I hope you're right Amy. I hope you're right."


	30. Chapter 30

1Chapter 30

"What have you found out from bugging their room?" Ms. Petrie asked.

"It seems that the persons known as Lucy 'Diamond' Reynolds and Scud, the former leader of her band of mercenaries, have no stakes in this particular endeavor, but we are continuing to monitor them." A cloaked figure said.

"Good. Did all the D.E.B.S. check out?" Ms. Petrie asked, turning to Mr. P.

"Janet is fine. Her interviews have all gone well. We think she'll be returning to active duty in the next 48 hours. Max has proven in sound mind and body through her examinations and Amy has been exempted from the investigation at this time since she has just been reassigned to the case." Mr. P said, glancing casually over to the cloaked figure. He didn't like not knowing who was close to the girls he considers daughters.

"What about this girl Jane?" Ms. Petrie asked.

"Jessica." Her assistant corrected her.

"Yes, Jessica, the other remaining sophomore." Ms. Petrie said.

"She'll live, but she has been recommended for more psychiatric and physical testing. Also, the members of the mission from the FBI have their own protocol to go through, but they are also returning to the mission." The cloaked figure said.

"Ms. Petrie, when will you be sending in back up for the mission?" Mr. P asked.

"I won't."

"Excuse me?" Mr. P asked, shocked.

"Maintain some control, Mr. Phipps." Ms. Petrie said, with a smirk. "This mission has caused a lot of problems already. Out of the original 12 people sent on this mission, three of them have been leaks. Well technically two. One of them is working for us, pretending to be working for him, pretending to be working for us. It's really quite brilliant stuff." Ms. Petrie said, smugly.

"Who are these leaks?" Mr. Phipps asked.

"I'm afraid that's classified Mr. Phipps. What I can tell you is that one of the leaks is dead. Leaving two. One of them working for us, and one working for them." Ms. Petrie said. "We don't need any other variables in this mission. If we send in any more back up, we risk sending in some more leaks we don't know about. We need to contain this thing while we have the power to do so." Ms. Petrie said.

"Luke Hemmingway could kill all of them." Mr. P said, sadly.

"He could. Don't forget Mr. P. In times of crisis such as these, all D.E.B.S. are expendable."


End file.
